


【卜洋】录音

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】录音

“叮咚——你的小可爱给你发邮件啦。”  
卜凡一下飞机就收到了木子洋的微信，他回复完“平安落地”就匆匆去取行李，折腾了半天才回到酒店。卜凡打开电脑，想着国内这个点差不多木子洋该醒了，看完邮件之后给他打个电话。  
点开是一个语音文件，主题只有四个字：  
“带耳机听。”

以下是录音文字版整理。

（关门声）

（布料摩挲声）  
· 凡子，你回来啦  
\- 嗯  
（接吻声）  
· 你手好凉  
· 干嘛呀，凡子，哥哥困  
\- （喘息）  
\- 做吗，想你了  
· 我好困啊  
\- 我轻轻的，咱们都多长时间没见了，哥哥  
\- （吸鼻子声）  
· （叹息）  
· 你帮我把眼镜戴上  
（金属折叠声）  
（布料撕扯声）  
\- 怎么又瘦了  
· （喘息加重）  
· 我自己来，别给我撕坏了再，你去找套吧  
（拉抽屉声）  
\- 哎，没了吗  
· 好你个卜凡凡，我不在家你领回来多少人  
（塑料袋声）  
\- 讲讲道理啊哥哥  
\- 我这根东西只对你硬得起来  
· 让我验验货先  
\- 放心吧，我好好伺候你  
\- 胸好像变大了？  
· 你怎么屁话这么多，这边，这边也要  
· 呼…  
\- 怎么哭了，我还没进去呢  
· …爽得…爽得行了吧  
· 口活练的可以啊现在，谁教的，嗯？  
\- 姓李的，名振洋  
· 噢，是吗，他有我厉害吗  
\- 没你会流水  
· 放屁，男的怎么流水  
· 卧槽，你别…别舔  
\- 宝宝哪里都是甜的  
· 谁是你宝宝  
（塑料盖子开合声）  
\- 挺能吃啊宝贝  
· 你这拿手瞎捅啥呢  
\- 这不挺长时间没做了，我怕你疼吗  
\- 上赶着找不痛快啊  
· 想你的时候我在家弄过，赶紧的吧  
\- 你都怎么想我啊  
· 操…别拱那儿  
· 我…我对着你照片打飞机…行了吧  
· 啊，卧槽，你轻点  
\- 洋洋好紧，光用手就这么舒服吗  
· 骚话一套一套不知道跟谁学的  
\- 我能骚得过你吗  
· 嘶…狗啊你，别留印听见没  
· （轻喘）  
\- 这么舒服呐  
· 嗯…你操我，怎么着都舒服  
\- 进来了啊  
· 快点的吧你，还打个报告，你咋不写个书面申请呢  
\- 我这样的，就不用申请了吧  
· 也行，看在以往表现不错的份上  
· 给你走个后门  
\- 我这不正在，走后门呢吗———  
（闷哼）  
·嘶…好涨，慢点凡子，疼  
（缓慢拍打声）  
· 啊…啊…你别…  
\- 怎么了哥哥  
（拍打声停）  
· 你停下干嘛，别是不行了吧  
· 男人说别就是好想要，懂吗  
\- 到底是谁骚话一套一套啊（嘟囔）  
（拍打声加快频率）  
· 好爽，老公，好大  
（接吻声）  
· 唔…凡子，腰，我腰疼  
\- 那，帮我含含，嗯？  
· 不要，还是你操我舒服  
\- 那我们换个姿势  
（布料拖拽声）  
\- 这样呢  
· 嗯，垫着好一点  
\- 乖，腿分开  
· 你蹭什么呢你，别磨叽  
\- 洋洋，洋洋  
· 小凡，进来好吗，进来  
\- 哥哥，看着我  
· （抽泣）  
· 凡…凡子，老公，老公  
· 进来好吗，操我，快操我  
\- 我爱你

卜凡几乎是在录音停止那一刻就打通了李振洋的视频通话，他在那头西装革履的，显然已经打扮好准备出门了。  
“李振洋，把衣服脱了，我现在就要操你。”  
李振洋低低地笑，挂断了电话。  
“叮咚———”门铃响了，卜凡打开门，刚才视频里的人就站在门口。  
“我不是说了你这样的不用申请吗？我送货上门。”


End file.
